Whopper and Sister
Whopper and Sister is a fan made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918 and CartoonLover. Premise Whopper gets a big surprise when he is reunited with his sister Colette. Plot Part 1 (Colette (in silhouette) is seen standing near the pound gate. She then walks in the pound building. Reflex is sweeping the floor and Colette, now fully revealed, walks toward him.) Colette: Excuse me? (Reflex notices Colette.) Reflex: Oh! Welcome to Holly's Puppy Pound. I'm Reflex. Colette: My name is Colette. Can you help me? Reflex: Why yes. What can I do for you? Colette: I'm looking for my little brother. Reflex: You have a little brother? Do you remember what he looks like? Colette: Well, he is yea high and 5 dog years old. Reflex: Hmm... let's see what I can do. (Later, six puppies(including Whopper) line up. Reflex and Colette are sitting in chairs.) Reflex: Now, point to the puppy who you think is your little brother. (Colette sees Whopper and points to him.) Colette: Over there! It's my baby brother, Whopper Ward Jones! (Reflex and Whopper are surprised. Colette hugs Whopper.) Colette: I thought I never see you again! Reflex: I don't believe. Whopper is your baby brother? Colette: Yes! Whopper: I never had a big sister before. Nobody told me that Colette is my sister. Reflex: Nobody told me that either. (The other Pound Puppies and Holly enter.) Cooler: (Noticing Colette) Hey, Whopper, who's your friend? Whopper: Um... she's my sister. (The other Pound Puppies and Holly are surprised.) Bright Eyes: Gosh oh golly gee with sprinkles and a cherry on top! She's your big sister? Cooler: Whoa! You never told us you had a big sister. Whopper: Well, I haven't until now. Colette: My name is Colette. (Cooler shakes hands with Colette.) Cooler: Well, Colette, welcome to Holly's Puppy Pound. I'm Cooler. Say, since you're Whopper's big sister, why not join the Pound Puppies? Colette: I'd be delighted, Cooler. Whopper: But, I don't get it... how did you know I was your baby brother... and how did you find me here? Colette: Well, I'll tell you. 5 dog years ago, you were born... (In the flashback, Whopper and Colette's parents(in silhouettes) and Colette are in a house at Wagga Wagga, holding baby Whopper.) Whopper's Father: I wonder what should we call him? Colette(Age 15): Should we call him Whopper? Whopper's Mother: Whopper? Why Whopper? Whopper's Father: Well, you have a younger brother named JR Whopper. Whopper's Mother: Yes. Well, I was thinking about naming him Winslow, but Whopper it is. Colette: (Narrating) but just as I was about to enjoy the idea of having a little brother, tragedy struck. (A knock is heard on the door. Whopper's father answers the door. In the doorway, a frantic Austrailian Silky(Kevin) is standing in the doorway.) Kevin: Mr. and Mrs. Jones? Whopper's Father: Hello, Kevin. You look like something is wrong. Kevin: There's something wrong, all right. The Slaughter Brothers are attacking Wagga Wagga and we need to get out of here. Whopper's Mother: Oh my! We should pack up. Colette: Mom, we don't have time. We need to get out and now. (Whopper's Mother, carrying Whopper, Whopper's Father, Colette, and Kevin get out of the house. At Wagga Wagga, Captain Slaughter and his brother, Arthur, are capturing several dogs while a few were able to escape. A big dog(Big Paw) stops the Slaughter Brothers.) Captain Slaughter: Oh, so you're the king of Wagga Wagga, eh? Big Paw: Let my people go, you monsters! (Arthur Slaughter catches Big Paw with a giant net.) Arthur: Jackpot! (Outside Wagga Wagga, the Slaughter Brothers then chase Whopper and the others. Whopper's mother trips and Whopper is caught by Captain Slaughter.) Captain Slaughter: Hahaha! Look what we got here. Colette: Whopper! Arthur: You may escape from us for now, but you'll never see this puppy ever again! Colette: (Narrating) We thought we'd never see poor Whopper again. (Captain Slaughter and Arthur laugh and walk away. Kevin comforts Colette and Whopper's father comforts Whopper's mother. The flashback ends. After the flashback, Reflex is crying.) Reflex: (Crying) That's the saddest story I've heard. Whopper: What became of mom and dad? Colette: They're safe. They got adopted two weeks ago. Cooler: I'm sorry that incident happened to you and Whopper. Colette: That's all right, Cooler. Igor: But how did your brother escape and encounter Princess... uh, Connie? Colette: Connie? Beamer: You'll have to excuse Iggy. He has a habit of forgetting everybody's name. Colette: Oh. Whopper: Actually, I was too young to remember how I met Bright Eyes. It's all a blur. Voice: I think I'll tell you how Whopper met Bright Eyes. (Everyone turns to the mystery puppy.) Colette: Wha--! It's you! Part 2 (Holly and the Pound Puppies see Kevin, covered in dirt.) Colette: Kevin! It's you! (Kevin walks toward Colette and hugs her.) Kevin: I'd thought after all these years I never see you again. I thought you got captured by the Slaughter Brothers. Whopper: Are you Kevin? Kevin: Yes. Well, shortly after you got captured, I, along with a few dogs, have formed an army to rescue those who have been captured by the Slaughter Brothers. (Another flashback begins when Kevin and a few dogs standing near the now ruined city of Wagga Wagga.) Kevin: (Voiceover) When we approached the entrance, we were horrified by what we saw. All of our houses, stores, and every thing we had were smashed to pieces. All that remained of Wagga Wagga piles of burning wood and rubble. Fortunately, nobody's lives were lost. (Kevin and his group sneak through the site where Captain Slaughter and Arthur are inside.) Kevin: (Voiceover) Our group consist of myself, along with Penelope, Danny, Alan, Yolanda, Humphrey, Sally, and Raoul. Together, we snuck inside the hideout where Captain Slaughter and Arthur have taken all of Wagga Wagga's citizens hostage. (Kevin sees a cage where Whopper, Bright Eyes, and a few other dogs are inside. Kevin approaches the cage.) Kevin: We're here to rescue you. Bright Eyes: Who are you, mister? Kevin: We are your friends. (Alan gets a filer and cuts away at the iron bars.) Kevin: Okay, now that you're free, we must get out of here. Be very quiet so that the Slaughter Brothers don't hear us. (Kevin, Bright Eyes, Whopper, and the others tiptoe out of the room and outside the hideout.) Kevin: All right everyone. Danny and I will rescue the rest. You stay here. (As Kevin and Danny sneak back inside, they are suddenly spotted by the Slaughter Brothers.) Captain Slaughter: Hey you! (Kevin and Danny run from the brothers. Danny trips. Kevin turns back and tries to save him, but Danny is captured.) Kevin: Danny! Captain Slaughter: (To Danny) We are going to lock you away forever. (To Kevin) And as for you, we'll be back. Arthur: In the meantime, have a present. (Arthur throws a smoke bomb and the brothers, carrying Danny, leave.) Kevin: (Voiceover) I couldn't find Danny anywhere in the smoke. He had been captured. Voice (Big Paw): Are you okay? (Kevin is picked up by Big Paw.) Kevin: Your masjesty! How did you get out? Big Paw: The bars for me were easy to break. Now, hurry. (Outside, Big Paw and Kevin stand with the others.) Penelope: Where's Danny? (Kevin and Big Paw sadly shake their heads.) Kevin: He got captured. (Penelope shed tears and Kevin comforts her.) Kevin: (Voiceover) From then on, we split up to escape the Slaughter Brothers' house and never saw Danny nor each other again. (Flashback ends. After the flashback, Kevin is shedding tears.) Kevin: I shudder to think what happened to Danny. Cooler: Don't worry, Kevin. Danny is still alive. Kevin: He is? Whopper: Yeah! He's living with Penelope and their kids and are having a good time with their owners. Barkerville: Well, I suggest that we should show Colette our puppy pound. Cooler: Yeah, we should. (A while later, at the Arcade Room, Colette and Whopper are playing Virtual Warriors.) Colette: So, this is Virtual Warriors, huh? Whopper: Yep. This is where you create characters and have participate in the game. Colette: That sounds like fun. Whopper: Yeah, I know. Cooler and Nose Marie were inside this game one time. Colette: Oh my. (Cooler enters.) Cooler: Looks like you two are having a good time. Whopper: We sure are, Cooler. I'm winning by the way. Colette: How's Kevin doing? Cooler: Oh, Beamer is giving Kevin a bath since Kevin was covered in dirt. (Meanwhile, Beamer is giving Kevin a bath. Kevin is inside a bathtub, relaxing, for the water is warm. Beamer is washing Kevin's hair.) Kevin: This is very relaxing. Beamer: Yikes. You looked like you haven't had a bath for years the first time I saw you. Kevin: Have I ever told you more about Wagga Wagga? Beamer: Nope. Kevin: Well, it stared about 30 human years ago when our King Big Paw founded the city for us pups who were not yet adopted. We built houses, stores, and even a big castle for our king. We had peace for a long time. Of course, if it weren't for the Slaughter Brothers, Wagga Wagga would still be standing as of today. Beamer: So... what's Big Paw like? Kevin: He's a very good king. He cares a whole lot about animals as well as humans. He's also a pacifist. Beamer: Well, that's interesting. (A while later, Nose Marie, Colette, Violet, Reflex, Whopper are resting on a couch at the pound building watching TV. Whopper is sleeping, cuddling on Colette, and Violet and Reflex are crying. Colette hands Violet a handkerchief.) TV Announcer: Who killed Dr. Dee Fence? What kind of secret is Marcia hiding? And where is Waldo? Tune in next week for another episode of My Very Miserable Life. Up next, stay tuned for this week's episode of All My Puppies, only on DOGTV, the only network for people and puppies. Nose Marie: I didn't know you liked My Very Miserable Life. Colette: Well, I used to watch that show with my mother. She always loved watching My Very Miserable Life ever since she was a puppy. Violet: Oh. That's very interesting. (Violet looks at Whopper, who is sleeping.) Violet: Aww. Poor Whopper is tired. Colette: He got exhausted after we played several rounds of Super Magic Siblings. Reflex: Poor Dr. Fence. She was such a nice lady. Who would do such a thing to her? Colette: I guess we'll have to find out next week. Part 3 (At the pound building, Barkerville is reading a report and Cooler is sorting adoption papers.) Barkerville: I have good news, Cooler. Cooler: What is it, Barky? Barkerville: It appears that is Kevin going to get adopted today. Cooler: Really? Who's the lucky owner? Barkerville: Her name is Elizabeth Collins. Cooler: Kevin will be so happy to hear that he's going to get adopted. (Meanwhile, Beamer is blow-drying Kevin.) Kevin: So, how do I look? Beamer: You look a lot better, Kevin. If you ever get dirty again, come to me and I'll do the rest. (Cooler and Barkerville enter.) Cooler: Kevin? Kevin: Yeah? Cooler: We have a surprise for you. Barkerville: You are going to get adopted by a Miss Elizabeth Collins. Kevin: That sounds great. I should tell Whopper and Colette about it. (In Whopper's dog house, Colette is tucking in Whopper. Whopper is still sleeping. Kevin, Cooler, and Barkerville, seeing Whopper sleeping, tiptoe inside.) Kevin: (Whispering) Colette? Colette: (Whispering) Yes? Kevin: (Whispering) You'll never believe this, but I'm going to get adopted today. Colette: (Whispering) That sounds great, Kevin. (A while later, Kevin and Elizabeth Collins wave goodbye to the Pound Puppies and Holly) Holly and the Pound Puppies: (Singing) Goodbye, Kevin. Adios, Kevin. Au revoir, Kevin, you found a happy home! Kevin: So long, Pound Puppies! And thanks. (Kevin and Miss Collins walk away.) Bright Eyes: Another day, another beautiful adoption. Whopper: Um... Colette? Colette: Yes, Whopper? Whopper: How did you know I was here? Colette: Well... (A flashback to Colette hearing the news that Whopper is alive.) Colette: Whopper is still alive? That's wonderful! Penelope: He's residing at Holly's Puppy Pound. (Colette is seen wondering through a forest.) Colette: (Voiceover) In no time at all, I went on a journey to find you at Holly's Puppy Pound. After two days, I came open the outer limits of Poundsville, which is where you live. I finally arrived here.... (The flashback ends. Whopper is hugging Colette.) Whopper: So, that's how you found me. Colette: That's right. And I haven't seen you for 5 dog years. (From afar, Catgut is watching the whole thing) Catgut: Oh, so Colette is Whopper's older sister, eh? I must report this to Miss Stoneheart. (At Katrina's House, Catgut has just finished explaining to Katrina.) Catgut: Thus, Colette is none other than Whopper's long-lost sister. Katrina: This should be interesting. I can use my Rover-Roper to catch to 2 pups in one catch. (Later, Whopper and Colette, along with Cooler, are strolling around the block. Suddenly, Katrina pops up, surprising Colette and Whopper. Katrina readies her Rover-Roper.) Colette: Who's that? Cooler: That's Katrina Stoneheart, the meanest woman in the history of Poundsville. Katrina: You're darn right I am! And now, I'll capture you three mutts and lock you all up forever! (Cooler jumps toward Katrina and licks her face. Katrina winces.) Katrina: Yuck! Get off of me, you wacky mutt! (Katrina bumps into her Rover-Roper and it rolls down the hill.) Katrina: My Rover-Roper! (Cooler jumps down as Katrina runs off to get her Rover-Roper. Colette and Whopper hold each other.) Katrina: You mutts drive me nuts! Cooler: That should hold her off for a while. (Back at the Puppy Pound, Colette has been sworn in as a Pound Puppy, signed the Pound Book and received her pen. Later, Cooler, Colette, and Whopper are sitting on the grass.) Colette: Cooler? Cooler: Yes? Colette: I want to thank you for taking good care of my baby brother before I came here. Cooler: You're welcome. Colette: And Whopper? Whopper: Yes, Colette? Colette: I'll be by your side, no matter what. Whopper: Thank you, Colette. (Colette and Whopper hug each and Cooler smiles.) The End Trivia This fan-made episode marks the debut of Colette as a regular member of the Pound Puppies. This fan-made episode marks the first appearance of Captain Slaughter's little brother, Arthur. Big Paw makes a guest starring appearance as the king of Wagga Wagga. This fan-made episode marks the return of Wagga Wagga, Penelope, and Danny. Next Episode Preview Whopper: Look, everybody! Our parents are coming for a visit. Cooler: Whoa! I better look nice for my folks. Igor: I hope my father doesn't come. Whopper: Why, Iggy? Igor: Next time on the New Adventures of the Pound Puppies, Puppy Parents Day. You'll soon find out why. Japanese Opening Title Whopper and Colette hug each other as the subtitles read "Shiawase Modoru! Uwapa Au kareno Nagai-Funshitsu Ane(A Happy Reunion! Whopper meets his long lost sister)." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters Category:Fan made episodes starring Whopper